


Envy hates the Fullmetal Alchemist

by DontQuestionIt (MannaShipper)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaShipper/pseuds/DontQuestionIt
Summary: Something about the Fullmetal Alchemist annoys Envy, but it's not like the shapeshifting homunculus can do anything about it without jeopardizing his Father's plans.However, when he discovers a way to ruin Edward Elric without even having to lay a finger on him, Envy wastes little time in hurrying to make a very special visit to Resembool.WARNING - Not a happy story
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Envy/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 11





	Envy hates the Fullmetal Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for choosing my story. I hope you do know that I plan for this to include some awful subject matter. This will include rape and murder. If you're not okay with that in general, or specifically that happening to the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd suggest not reading this story.
> 
> For those who are interested, I hope you enjoy it. I've written a few fan fiction before but, I'm far from adept at it. I hope you like what you've read, and feel free to leave any criticism, ideas, and/or comments below, I love reading them.

As he walked alone through his small home town of Resembool, the Fullmetal Alchemist's title was looking even more ironic than it already was. After a fight with Scar in Central went south quickly, Edward Elric was left both without his automail arm and, by proxy, without his powers of alchemy. He was grateful he was quickly sent on a train to a safe place, Central was no place for a defenseless young man. What he was less grateful for, however, was being sent alone to go break the news to his automail engineer. He ran a hand through his golden hair, sighing as he prepared to be assaulted by whatever wrench was closest to her at that time.

" _Ah well, not like it'll be all bad. I'll get to see her again, at least._ " Ed froze in place, eyes wide as he gripped his hair. " _Not that I'm that excited to see her again. It's just... been a while, yeah._ " After justifying his thoughts, Ed breathed a sigh of relief, before he continued walking along the path that leads back to the Rockbell residence. Of course he didn't like Winry in that way - she's way too annoying to have... _that_ kind of relationship with.

A few moments later and the boy found himself standing at the gate of the home he spent much of his childhood at. Even if he was walking into a definite verbal assault (and likely a physical one too), Edward couldn't help but feel a certain warmth in his heart. A happiness that couldn't be described. The Rockbells were like family to him and Al, and no matter how annoying they may get, he could never say he felt anything towards them but unconditional love.

He'd have to remember that during the tongue lashing he would be receiving in about five minutes.

So, accepting the inevitable, the state alchemist marched on down the front path, past the sign advertising the family's automail services, and up the short steps before he found himself at the front door. He stuck out his hand and prepared to knock on the door but before he could even put fist to wood, he noticed something extremely unusual.

" _They didn't shut the door?_ " Ed lightly pushed against it, letting it slowly creek open. Something wasn't right here, it wasn't that Resembool was a particularly dangerous place to live but it was not at all like either Rockbell living there to so carelessly leave it open. Cautiously, he took a step forward - even if he wouldn't be able to fight, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something _was_ wrong and he didn't do a thing.

"Winry?" The lack of a response didn't help to soothe Ed's nerves. "Granny?" Still nothing, this was starting to creep him out. Seeing no other option than to trek on, the alchemist reached behind himself to shut the door as he continued carefully. He was on high alert now - not that it would do any good. The house was dead silent, all he could hear was his steps creaking the floor below.

"I-Is anyone there?" Edward could feel his arm shake as he turned a corner into the dining room. Empty too, practically spotless, it didn't look like it had been used all day. To try and quell the fear that kept swelling up inside of himself, Ed just clenched his fist and took a slow, deep breath. " _She's fine. Her and Granny probably just went out early in the morning and forgot to lock the door... no time for breakfast or anything..._ " No matter how hard he tried to convince himself of that, however, his mind refused to wipe away that burning fear that only seemed to grow. " _But, I should still check the rest of the house, just to make sure..._ " Any hope in Ed's heart that she would be alright was dashed the second he turned to start checking upstairs. A bloodcurdling shriek from above. There was only one person it could belong to.

"Winry? Winry?!" As fast as he had ever moved before, Edward bolted from the dining room doorway, looping back around to the stairs and right up them. "I'm coming, Winry!" However, a slight wrench was thrown into Edward's plans when he reached her room. The door was locked. Someone was in there with Winry, and they were hurting her. Ed didn't need to think twice, he began to barge his shoulder against the door to her room again and again. If he only had his automail, he would've been able to break this door down in seconds. But the way he is now?

" _I-I'm useless..._ " One more attempt and it had fully set in. " _But... I'm not going to give up!_ " Without any other options but to keep up his brute force attempts, Edward returned to his battering ram technique. "Winry! Winry, are you in there?!" He wouldn't stop, he'd keep hitting this door, and he'd keep calling out her name. Even if it had to be between grunts of effort and eventual screams of pain, which is to be expected given how hard he was slamming his small form against the hard wood.

"See what you've done, you dumb bitch?!" Ed froze, ear to the barely affected wood as he listened in. A voice. His suspicions were finally confirmed. "I told you to keep your slutty little mouth shut and you can't even do that?" The scratchy, boyish voice continued reprimanding her - but Edward couldn't stand to hear another second of it.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, you jerk!" The alchemist screamed out, now just banging his fist on the door as hard as he could.

"Now, I'm gonna have to go and deal with your runt boyfriend." Ed stood back from the door and braced himself, raising his fist. He may be down a limb but, if he was lucky, he may be able to buy Winry enough time to escape. The boy had no idea just what he was getting himself into. He saw her bedroom doorknob slowly turn to the side and finally, the person who was currently holding all of his ire would be revealed. Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Y-You! You're from Lab 5! I remember you!" Ed pointed an accusing finger at the culprit. Barefoot, fit body, long green hair. There was only one person in Amestris that it could describe.

"I'm touched." Envy spat out, before staring down at the Elric boy's arm - or lack thereof. But, besides a small smirk, he decided it best to not acknowledge it. No reason to, they both knew who held the cards now. "Look, I'm not supposed to kill you or anything, so if you could kindly go back to Central and keep your nose out of my business, I would appreciate tha-"

"Shut up!" Edward refused to hear it, even if what Envy was saying was nothing more than attempts to bait the boy into the bedroom. "What did you do to Winry, you bastard?!" The alchemist stomped forward towards the homunculus, a scowl on his face.

"Oh no, the pipsqueak put his tough-guy face on. I'm terrified." With sarcasm dripping from every word, Envy decided to just back up from the doorway, shrugging. "If you wanna know, just come in and find out." Even with his back turned to him, Envy could hear the footsteps pick up speed, Edward would be in the room with them in a matter of seconds.

"Did you hear all of that, _Winry?_ Your knight in shining armor is here to save you." Envy couldn't even say her name without hatred in his voice. "You know, Father said I wasn't allowed to kill him but, I don't think he said anything about roughing him up a little." As Envy continued his little monologue, Edward had barreled into the room, stumbling slightly as he entered.

"Where's Winry?" Edward was so determined to rescue her, he didn't realize it was far, far too late for that.

"Hm? Oh, she's right here." Envy stepped to the side, allowing the Fullmetal Alchemist to get a clean look at Winry's bed and, much more importantly, the girl herself on it. "What do you think? Still as pretty as you remember?" The androgynous monster snickered, running one of his fingers along her side. Edward was left speechless.

She was naked, clearly forcibly stripped down judging by the shreds of clothing littered around the ground around them. That alone would've been enough to make Ed want to murder her tormentor, but the multiple bruises scattered around her body, contrasting highly with her pale skin only served to make that rage grow. Her hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, was let down and strewn out on her bed.

"Y'know, shrimp, I haven't done this in a _long_ time, I should really thank you for pissing me off enough to give me this chance." Envy sighed contently, lightly lowering himself onto the bed, careful to not let his entire body weight down and crush it. "And I should thank my assistant here too. She made it _so_ easy to just waltz in here and take what I wanted." He ran his thumb down her thigh, stopping about halfway down and pressing his finger down as hard as he could for a second. A bruise appeared there in seconds. The resulting scream rang in Edward's ears as he just stood there and watched - shocked into silence, instantly traumatized by the sight before him.

"All I had to do was waltz in here pretending to be you and she let me do _whatever I wanted_." Envy stood back up and walked right up to Ed, who was still as a statue. "I'll tell you all about it! C'mon, take a _seat_ _!_ " Without a second of remorse, Envy pulled his leg back and shot it forward with a harsh kick to Edward's left leg. Instantly, Winry's hard work shattered into dozens of pieces as Edward collapsed onto the ground with a thud - now down his leg AND his arm.

"It all started a couple of days ago..." Envy began to recount his tale...


End file.
